Eternally Alternate Destinies
by Toko Kyori
Summary: She went missing and now she’s back and changed. Now she’s an assassin. Her number is 2525 aka Tomoyo Daidouji. [Storyline Subject to Change]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just like to write about them. Please don't sue me. **

**Title:** Eternally Alternate Destinies

**Author:** A.O.D.x5452

**Rating:** PG-13

**Type:** Action/Adventure

**Summary:** She went missing and now she's back and changed. Now she's an assassin. Her number is 2525 a.k.a. Tomoyo Daidouji.

Eternally Alternate Destinies

Prologue

Tomoyo Daidouji was in her room looking out the window. She was thinking about life. Tomoyo thought it wasn't as good as some people described it. She loved her friends and family, but there was something missing...

That something was love. Sure her friends offered it...in a friendship way of course...but she wanted more. She wanted the love that her mother never really gave her since she was born. The love that she yearned for because she was lonely on restless nights.

This love that was supposed to be hers was never there. Her mother was always busy because of the company she had to run and her damned father was never around because he had left when she was little.

Tomoyo turned away from the window and looked around her room. She wanted to do something to get rid of her boredom. She had already done all of her homework and she didn't feel like watching tapes of Sakura at the moment.

Tomoyo had grown a bit distant from Sakura that year. That was because Sakura was usually busy hanging out with Li Syaoran.

Tomoyo didn't hate Li...she didn't hate him at all...but he had taken Sakura away from her. She had been there first and he just came and took her away. She had always been there to comfort her...Sakura's person to turn to...but he took that away from her. The only thing that Tomoyo considered love was taken from her.

As Tomoyo thought these thoughts her hands slowly formed fists that were clenched so tightly that droplets of blood fell from her delicate hands. She looked down at her hands and stared at them. She slowly unclenched them and watched as blood slowly crept out of her little cuts. Tomoyo didn't feel any pain...in fact it felt...slightly satisfactory.

Her lips curved upwards and she had a smirk on her face. Tomoyo got up and washed her cuts slowly and carefully. Then she took bandages and dressed her wounds.

Tomoyo got up and decided to go to the park for a change of scenery. When she arrived, Tomoyo spotted Li Syaoran and Sakura. They were sitting under a cherry blossom tree and in each other's arms...looking very happy...everything that Tomoyo wanted, they had.

Tomoyo felt the anger in her rise above their limits and she left the park and went home. She changed from her dress into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She threw on a jacket and stuffed some more jeans and other clothes into a duffel bag. She pulled on some boots and emptied her piggy bank and took her wallet. She locked her room incase anyone should enter and try to stop her plan.

She went out her window and climbed down the cherry blossom tree outside of her room and near her window. (This was in order to avoid the household maids and servants.) She found this kind of tricky because she had a heavy duffel bag and she wasn't used to climbing down trees. Not to mention she had little cuts on her palms. She threw her bag down and wrapped her arms around the main trunk and climbed down branch by branch while clinging tightly to the trunk. Missing the last branch Tomoyo landed on her behind on the grass.

She got up awkwardly and you would if you had just climbed down a tree the way Tomoyo had. She brushed the leaves out of her hair and picked up her duffel bag. She swung it over a shoulder and tried to sneakily walk toward her house fence. (Of course she failed to be sneaky and was really awkward instead.)

She looked at her fence and scolded herself for asking for such high fences. She knew she could turn back, but she was determined to run away and runaway the hard way. As if to console herself she told herself that if she had used the front gate she would have been discovered anyway. So Tomoyo threw her bag over the fence and just her luck, it got stuck on the pointy black steel spear points.

Not only were Tomoyo's hands burning from having her fingernail cuts opened again by the climbing, they were burning from the thought of having to climb the fence. She swore and tried to think of how she would climb her brick-bottom-pointy-steel-spear-top fence. She saw that some of the bricks stuck out to make a pretty triangle pattern behind one of the bushes. She began climbing and she got some nice cuts on her fingers to accompany the nice cuts on her palms. After getting past the brick bottom, which was the easy part, she grasped the black steel bars and began pulling herself up while her legs hung free. It was a good thing she was light, otherwise she would have been screaming in pain.

When she got to the top she was hanging on by the spear points literally. Tomoyo began to swing herself sideways so she could get her foot in between two of the spear points. After about 6 tiring tries she got a foot stuck, meaning really stuck.

"Just great," muttered Tomoyo. She looked around to make sure that no one was looking. Thankfully there was nobody. Imagine if the press were there, they would have a field day. Tomoyo held on tightly with her hands and her stuck foot. Then she used her left hand to knock her duffel bag onto the cement sidewalk.

Tomoyo pulled at her stuck foot and it came loose, which was good and bad. She lost her balance after her foot came free and she found herself hanging by a spear point with her right hand holding on. She carefully positioned her feet to land on the brick and she moved her left hand down to grasp one of the steel bars of the speared fence and slid herself onto the brick. Then she climbed down thinking she would be all right from there, unfortunately her left foot missed a step and she landed on her bottom again.

It was a good thing her duffel bag was there to break her fall. Tomoyo got up and she felt sore all over. She glanced at her watch as she picked up her flattened bag and swung it over her shoulders. It had taken her 45 minutes to get over that fence. It was such luck and a miracle that no one had seen her.

According to Tomoyo's watch her maid would have called to her about 10 minutes ago for supper. Thinking fast she pulled her jacket hood over her head and began walking downtown. As she crossed the street she heard sirens, which she assumed were for her.

Tomoyo had never run away before and she didn't know that she wasn't a crook in this case. Cops wouldn't use a siren to chase after a 'missing' person, only a criminal. If she wanted to properly run away, she was supposed to be cool about it so the cops wouldn't think she was suspicious. (Many runaways would say "You'd think they teach the kids something in school these days.")

Tomoyo swore again and she waited until the cops had passed and then she tore down the streets, got almost hit by a car, and almost crashed into an old lady. She ran about 10 long streets before slowing to a walk and looking at her surroundings. (Take into the consideration that Tomoyo has an at-home gym.)

She looked around the place and it was really congested, beggars were all over and the streets were dirty, not at all like the clean white ones at home. She walked past a mirror shop and she saw her reflection, she looked like a beggar, her clothes were covered in specks of dirt and her face was darkened from the dirt and sweat from the garden that she had to get through to get over her fence.

Nobody would have thought she was rich, they would have thought she was a dirty kid that stole stuff. Up ahead, Tomoyo saw a sign for a soup kitchen.

'Hmm, it's time for a stop, I'm really hungry and it's not safe to spend money incase someone recognizes me in this part of town. Damn it, my hands hurt so much. Stupid, stupid self,' thought Tomoyo.

Tomoyo stepped into the soup kitchen and immediately was hit by the stench of dead fish left out in the sun. She grabbed a tray and tried not to feel bad as a lot of the old men were giving her looks and checking her out. She got her share of food and sat down to eat. She ate quickly not noticing she was trying to eat soup with a fork because she saw that some guys were going to come over to sit with her and who knew what would happen.

Tomoyo got her act together and ate properly and fast. She upped, disposed of her trash and gave the tray back to the soup kitchen workers. She walked briskly out and once outside, it was the first time she noticed how dark it was. She was at a street corner under a street light, where flies and other insects were slamming themselves into the light bulb only earning an early death for their stupidity. It was cold and silent on the street, except for the noises coming out of the soup kitchen.

Tomoyo clutched her jacket and bag close to her. She heard footsteps behind her, obviously she freaked and began running.

It was like a dream, as she was running she looked back and saw six or seven guys, all male from the looks of them. They were all in black, including shades and masks. She saw a black van and she automatically knew this wasn't good. She had run straight into a dead end in an alleyway and their trap.

Tomoyo wished that this was a dream and if it wasn't, she wished someone would save her like the movies. No, it wasn't a dream or a movie though...it was real. The men got to her and knocked her out with some gas.

The men dragged her into the black van. The van and the men were clear of witnesses for a half-mile radius and nobody would have cared about what had happened even if Tomoyo had screamed.

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters. I just like to write about them. Please don't sue me.

**Title:** Eternally Alternate Destinies

**Author:** A.O.D.x5452

**Rating:** PG-13

**Type:** Action/Adventure

**Summary:** She went missing and now she's back and changed. Now she's an assassin. Her number is 2525 a.k.a. Tomoyo Daidouji.

Eternally Alternate Destinies

Chapter 1

"Vell, Vell, Vouldya lookie here." Tomoyo started at the sound of the hoarse voice, which sounded like sandpaper being rubbed against a very rough surface.

Tomoyo felt sore all over, especially her palms and her thighs. She opened her eyes and she wondered if she had gone blind because everything was black. From feeling the floor she could tell that she was in a stone-floor chamber of some sort.

She heard whispers around her that sounded like a large group of red-eyed rats all sick with disease desperately clawing and squeaking as they fought for food. She was scared out of her mind and she swore that if she ever ran away from home again she would cut herself off from all cameras andcamcorders.

"Vouldya look at tat mate. Ta little beaut 'as finally woke up. 'Tis about time too, I'm feelin' awful itchy down thur." Tomoyo looked in the direction where the voice came from and she could scarcely make out the shape of the figure. Whatever was talking and cackling about her was ape-like, with a large head and a humpback, not to mention the metallic smell of blood and rotting flesh.

"Yo, Fonzo, git sum light on, I can't see no fucking thang." Fonzo obviously complied because a candle was lit and what Tomoyo saw was more than she could handle and she let rip a scream that was the loudest and most terrified one that she had ever given before in her life.

----------------------------------

Tomoyo's Mansion

----------------------------------

The maid, Rina, knocked loudly and impatiently on the door.

"Mistress, it is time for your supper. Unless you wish to starve yourself to death, I suggest you open this door immediately!"

Rina looked at the large grandfather clock whose handsome mahogany wood was well polished till it was gleaming in all its glory daily and its golden pendulum swung hypnotically from left to right and right to left. According to its hands, it was twenty minutes past Mistress Tomoyo's suppertime.

Rina wondered if she should dare enter the room without permission. She had noticed that lately Tomoyo hadn't been very hungry or as jovial as she used to be when that girl Sakura was always around. At times Rina saw how her mistress's eyes were all amethyst colored and it seemed that there was no pupil, but when looked at after a blink, Rina saw that they were normal except they were icy cold. Rina knew how sad Tomoyo was and how often Tomoyo brooded in her room. If she was bothered, she was awfully snappish and reproachful.

"Mistress Tomoyo is awfully late to supper Rina. Do you think there's something wrong?" Rina was startled from her thoughts by Henry, an Englishman that had been employed to be a butler earlier that year. Tomoyo didn't like him much because of his very stiff English ways, but Rina thought his manner rather handsome and his physical features weren't bad either.

"I don't know Henry, she hasn't been eating well the poor dear."

"Yes, I've noticed." Although Henry was very "English", he had a soft spot for Tomoyo because she was like a daughter or niece that he never had. In his heart he loved her very much, even if he didn't show it.

"It's getting late. Henry, I'm going in." Rina promptly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open only to meet a blast of cold wind mixed with some stray leaves coming in from the open windows. Rina quickly walked over to the window and latched it shut.

"Mistress, you know that you could get sick from having such a draft come in from the windows. Not to mention you're going to let all the heat out," said Rina as she put her hands on her hips and was turning around to face where Tomoyo was supposed to be, which was somewhere inside her room.

"She's gone," said Henry with a air of awe in his voice.

"What!" Exclaimed Rina after she snapped out of her stupor. Rina rounded around the room quick to see if Tomoyo was hiding behind cabinets or in her closet.

"Dear Lord, have mercy, Mistress Daidouji will kill me!" Rina fell to her knees and made a loud thump as all 78 kilos of her hit the ground.

"Rina, we must keep level heads. Now Mistress Tomoyo may just be in the library or outside in the gardens." Henry began rambling on about places where Tomoyo might be so he could console Rina in anyway possible. If it was one thing that made an Englishman or at least Henry uncomfortable was a woman, however big or small, crying.

"You're right Henry, there must be a logical explanation or that I'm just going crazy or that maybe Tomoyo is really gone or I'm hallucinating because this is a dream. Yeah, that must be it. I'll go to my bedroom and get in the bed and close my eyes. Then I'll wake up from this nightmare. Oh Lord, who am I kidding and I've even said Mistress's first name without the word Mistress! I'm going to be in so much trouble, be fired, then my family will starve, and I'll be shipped to a foreign country and disgrace my family name." Rina was hysterical, which caused Henry to feel very disoriented.

"Rina, please be quiet for a second!" Henry had never raised his voice like that before, which scared Rina into stopping her crying and babbling. So now Rina looked like a bewildered pigeon that just nearly escaped death when a car went speeding right past it.

"Come on Rina let us raise the alarm and tell everyone to search the place and put the guards up at all entrance to make sure if Mistress Tomoyo is here she will not escape. Come now." Thus, Henry helped Rina up with some effort and they bustled out of the room to raise the alarm.

----------------------------------

"Stop yer screamin' ya stupid gill. 'Tis only te boss, ya show sum respect. Lordy, ya coulda woke ta dead!" Tomoyo clapped both hands to her mouth not caring how much they hurt.

"Tats loads better." Fonzo got up and put himself into view of Tomoyo. He looked equally as frightening as the boss did.

"What are you?" Tomoyo's curiosity overcame her fear.

She stared at the hideous skin of the creatures; it was composed of sagging, wrinkled folds that were bumpy and scaly with a dry look like flakes of skin that were shedding, but not falling off. The arms and legs were human-like in attachment, but it still had the disgusting skin and thankfully the feet were hidden. The hands were equally scaly and flaky skin-wise and normally where there were fingernails, it looked like the meat of the top joint of each finger was cut off so they looked like the tips of the fingers of a skeleton's bony hand.

The face made Tomoyo's stomach churn and her face turn pale and she felt awfully cold. (She was really close to regurgitation.) There were tufts of hair that was fried and wild all over the head. There were scars and burn marks on the places where there was no hair. Then the mouth looked like it had the texture of metal zippers with scaly looking teeth that were black, bloody, and in need of serious orthodontist care. The nose was a wrinkled, scaly, ugly skinned nose that was a twisted shape (like a pumpkin vine), which made Tomoyo wonder how they could breath. The worst part of all was the eyes. The eyes had large scaled lids and slits where pupils should have been; the colors were red and white. White for the slit and bloody red for the rest of the eyeball. Underneath and above the eyes (where eyebrows should have been) were stitches that reminded Tomoyo of Frankenstein.

"Whot are ve! 'Tis a rude thang ta ask us missy! Now ve may not be lookers lac ya self, but yall dun gotta go givin' us ta look and queesteening whot vee are." There was a scratching and rustling sound as all of the creatures nodded their heads.

"I'm sorry, but you all don't look like normal human beings." Blurted Tomoyo, who was quick to apologize because she didn't want to cause them to be mad at her and give them a reason to get up close and personal. She also wished that she hadn't blurted out the part of how they didn't look like human beings. Good thing, they didn't get mad.

"Vell, if ya gonna be sooo nosie, me vill have te tell ya," said Fonzo. He tried to rearrange his folds of skins to sit more comfortably, but failed and he noticed the dislike on Tomoyo's face, so he stopped and began talking.

----------------------------------

"Oh Lord, we can't find the young mistress anywhere," moaned Rina as she sank into a chair in the kitchen. Everyone in the mansion had looked through every nook and cranny of the place and nothing was found.

"RINA! RINA!" Henry ran in a rather undignified way into the kitchen and his face was streaked with dirt and sweat.

"RINA!" Henry was still running hot and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"RI-" A cup of cold water was dumped over Henry's head, as he was about to scream Rina's name again.

"What is it you silly goose! I don't need to be deaf on top of the young mistress missing!"

"Thanks, I needed that," said Henry sheepishly. "Sorry Rina, but I think I found something relevant to helping find the mistress." Henry showed Rina the index finger part of his right hand's white glove.

"I was poking around the fence and I saw that two of the spear points were a little red, so I went and checked it out. The residue I found looked like paint at first but it seemed to dry differently then paint and it smells metallic like blood."

"Dear Lord and saints of above, you don't think mistress ran away and got injured do you?" Rina whispered as she stared at the smidgen of what looked like blood on the tip of the glove covering the index finger.

"I think it's so. I backtracked to her room and I found that her duffel bag is missing along with some of her clothes. I also saw that there were some bits of the bark of the tree outside her window missing and bruised. At the base of the tree are some fresh tracks. Also there was a slightly worn path that led straight to the fence and then I checked the cement outside but there was nothing there. I bet that if we go to the police, a hound of theirs could track mistress down easy." After Henry said all this, Rina had a confused and slightly relieved look on her face.

"There's only two questions, why would Tomoyo run away and where did the blood come from?" Rina sat there thinking that there was definitely more to this story then she and Henry knew.

"We should phone Mistress Daidouji and inform her now. It's better sooner than later, especially considering the circumstances. It' would be plain stupidity to hide this information. I'll go call her and you tell the rest of the house hold to cease searching and to stay away from that tree and fence." As Henry left and Rina followed, just outside the window was a pair of eyes with slits as pupils that flickered and melted into the darkness of the night.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters. I just like to write about them. Please don't sue me.

**Title:** Eternally Alternate Destinies

**Author:** A.O.D.x5452

**Rating:** PG-13

**Type:** Action/Adventure

**Summary:** She went missing and now she's back and changed. Now she's an assassin. Her number is 2525 a.k.a. Tomoyo Daidouji.

Eternally Alternate Destinies

Chapter 2 

"It was a dark night and it was an usual day as I recall. The day seemed to be going by quickly. But when it was past midnight, things began slowing down like a tape that was put in slow motion. From then on, I don't know what controlled my body. My pals and me kept drinking and drinking at the pub. It was like some holy water that you just couldn't get enough of. When we had spent all of the dough, we were kicked out, but we wanted more... So we kept going back…

"The stuff was so good… we needed it to live, so we fought for it… They won and beat us up real good, but my pals and me wouldn't give up. We were insane with desire, I got a broken leg and arm for that. My pal, Illie here, lost an eye. We all staggered around till we found an alley that was deserted. There we smoked a bit, breathing rashly, and everything seemed to be black and white. There were red-eye rats crawling all over the place. It was like we had gone mad. Nothing like we had ever felt or fathomed before…

"Then we saw a light through a small crack in the wall just in the corner, no bigger than my fist. We were cold as hell and we wanted some warmth. The sky darkened and the dark clouds pelted us with rain. We crowded behind the dumpster and under the rusted fire escape above us. We got soaked anyway, but we watched the light… The light seemed to lead to another dimension of peace… We let the rain wash off all of our pains and woes and a heavy burden was lifted from us as though we'd died and went to heaven. Everything became a dream, an illusion…

"Next thing we know we're strapped down at lab tables with wires sticking out of us and people standing over us with metal instruments. We were speculated and I could see my pals along side me except they looked so different. We were being mutilated, enhanced as They called it. We were going to be gods They said. They said we would be all right…They said we would be perfect. I know They lied, lied damn it… Their experiments were bogus, fucked up that's what…

"They mixed up the tubes of dark-colored formulas that They injected into us, and They were missing some of the ingredients, which they couldn't get. We ended up to be mutants, useless mutants that They decided would be Their guinea pigs. We were fed shit as far as we knew it…So that's our history as freaks… We can never go back to the surface again…never…"

Tomoyo sat stunned and confused in the cold, damp, and dark stone chamber surrounded by these creatures.

-----------------------------------------

Tomoyo's Mansion

-----------------------------------------

"Goodness, where is she! We called all of her friends as far as I know. I rummaged through her things even though I know she'll kill me when she comes back," mumbled Rina worriedly as she scrubbed the floor, which was already quite clean.

"Rina! Do you want to make a hole in the floor? I don't think Mistress Daidouji would appreciate that very much.

"Oh, Henry! What am I supposed to do! I'm going to loose my job as the Daidouji's nanny which has been in my family for generations. Then I'm going to be skewered by Mistress Daidouji because I lost her precious daughter under my watch."

Henry watched as Rina vented out her frustrations because he knew that it was the only thing that would help. He wondered with a frustrated face where Tomoyo was. He had been the one to have to call Sonomi, and boy, his eardrums were still ringing. Sonomi was on the way home, and he was shaking in his boots thinking about what she was capable of…

"Gosh, Tomoyo, where are you?" Whispered the flustered Henry.

-----------------------------------------

Eriol's Mansion

-----------------------------------------

Spinel Sun watched his master, who was gazing into the fire again to see how his friends in Japan were doing. Spinel Sun didn't know why his master didn't just go see his friends in Japan. After all, it would be a good change of environment and a good vacation idea too.

"Master?" Eriol continued to gaze upon the fire, not speaking for a moment.

"Yes, Spinel?" Spinel Sun flew from his resting spot on Eriol's armchair to his master's lap.

"Why don't you just go to Japan to see your friends?"

"Well, Spinel. I find it much more interesting to watch them from afar to see how well they're doing. I'm particularly interested in how my cute descendant and Sakura's relationship is doing." Eriol smiled and he began stroking Spinel's back.

"Not to mention your apparent interest in Tomoyo," said Spinel as he leaned into his master's touch.

Eriol stopped stroking Spinel Sun and his face turned a bit red, which was quite unusual for Eriol.

"How did you know my dear Spinel," said Eriol with a calm, collected voice as usual.

"Well, master. I may just be one of your creations, but I'm not oblivious to your feelings. Don't worry, it's quite natural. After all, you're still a young man." Eriol sighed. He knew that Spinel Sun was much smarter than the average cat, except when he ate too many sweets.

"Oh well, I guess the secret's out. I think I should take a trip to Japan, just for a visit. It would be a good change of scenery." Eriol smiled at the thought of meeting up with his old friends.

"MASTER! DID I JUST HEAR THAT WE WERE GOING TO TAKE A TRIP TO JAPAN TO SEE OUR OLD FRIENDS!" Nakuru came running in and she had big stars in her eyes.

"Why yes, Nakuru. We are taking a trip to Japan." Eriol watched as his overactive guardian, Nakuru, took in the news.

"SUPPI! DID YOU HEAR THAT! WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN TO SEE ALL OUR FRIENDS! ESPECIALLY TOUYA! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!" Nakuru picked up Spinel Sun and started dancing around the room while Spinel Sun was saying, "My name's not Suppi!"

Eriol smiled and watched happily as his creations or rather Nakuru, went dancing away around the room.

Meanwhile, the next door neighbor is thinking, 'Oh dear, my Lord, don't destroy the world, we have not sinned yet. We have been faithful.' Unfortunately they didn't know it was just Nakuru.

-----------------------------------------

The Dark, Cold, and Damp Stone Chamber

-----------------------------------------

"Wow. So that's what happened to you guys… Sorry for judging you guys so fast. You see… I've been kind of distant from my friends at home and I haven't been surprised in a long time. So where are we?" Tomoyo sat crossed-legged on the floor facing her new friends.

"Well, we're in a different dimension from Earth that's called Lacrimae. There are an infinite number of different dimensions in the universe. In fact there are even different universes, which is kind of weird isn't it? I don't know what the whole of it would be called," said the Boss, and Fonzo and Illie nodded their heads in agreement.

"Lacrimae… That's a pretty name," said Tomoyo thoughtfully.

"Well, it's not a very pretty place. That's for sure," said Fonzo.

"So, how do we get back to Earth?"

"We don't know. All we know is that we came here through a portal that They had opened for us. There is a way out, but we don't know where it is," said Illie.

"So are They going to do to me what They did to you?"

"Probably not. They must have improved a lot from what they did to us. I think you're going to become some perfect weapon or whatever," said the Boss knowingly.

"Jeez, that kind of sucks doesn't it," said Tomoyo.

"Well, prisoners can't be choosers," said Fonzo.

The four of them sat in the middle of the stone chamber silently, glancing at one another once in a while. Tomoyo wondered what was going to happen to her, and what was happening on Earth.

-----------------------------------------

Penguin Park

-----------------------------------------

Sakura, Li, and Kero were all sitting on the grass taking in the cool breezes and having a deep discussion.

"I wonder where Tomoyo is… Rina called me last night, asking if I knew where Tomoyo was," said Sakura worriedly.

"She called me last night too. It's not like Tomoyo to run away or anything. I think there may be a magical connection to this," said Li.

"You don't think it's a Clow Card do you?"

"It can't be a Clow Card, Sakura. You already caught all of them. If you were missing one, there wouldn't have been the Judgement with Yue. Think logically," said Li.

"Hey Sakura, do you sense any strong traces of magic for the past week?" Said Kero; sitting crossed-legged in the air.

"Now that I think about it, no. I haven't had any premonitions or weird dreams either. It couldn't be something magical, otherwise I would have sensed it," said Sakura.

"No, the people who have Tomoyo might have powers, but they could be keeping their tracks clean," said Li a little impatience creeping into his voice.

"You can do that? I should learn how to do that then," said Sakura thoughtfully. Both Li and Kero sweat-dropped.

"Where is Eriol when you need him?" Said Li with a sigh. Secretly, he didn't want Eriol anywhere near Japan, and was perfectly happy with him in England. He didn't want to be called "cute descendant" either. He was just saying it to comfort Sakura.

"That's a great idea, Li. Why don't we call Eriol and get him to come here just for a short visit?" Li turned red with frustration and looked at Sakura with a look of horror.

"But, we don't have his number," said Li happily.

"Oh, he gave it to me before he left. Come on, let's go to my house," said Sakura tugging at the now shocked and very crushed Li.

"Why, of all the things…" mumbled Li under his breath. He got up from the floor looking rather downcast and accompanied Sakura to her house to call Eriol.

When Li and Sakura arrived at the house, Touya was there with Yukito.

"Hmm…the Chinese brat is here," said Touya with a glare at Li.

"Touya, don't call Li that! Oh, hello, Yukito!" Sakura glared at her brother and immediately softened her face to a smile for Yukito.

"Hello, Sakura, Li, and Kero. How are you all doing?" Yukito smiled at them and offered sweets. Sakura and Li refused, but Kero dived in.

"So, what are you guys here for?" asked Touya.

"We're here to call Eriol, as much as I hate the thought of it," said Li. Sakura had already gotten the telephone and was busily dialing away, so she didn't hear.

"Did you say something Li?" Li turned red and started to wave his arms wildly.

"Oh no, nothing, absolutely nothing!" Li took a deep breath as Sakura turned her attention to the phone call.

"HI SAKURA!" The voice of Nakuru blasted through the phone piece.

"GUESS WHAT! WE'RE GOING TO SEE YOU GUYS SOON. MASTER SAID THAT WE ARE GOING TO TAKE A TRIP THERE!"

"It's nice to hear you too, Nakuru. I was just calling to invite you guys over here. What a coincidence!" Sakura said happily with eardrums that were ringing from Nakuru's voice.

After a few more words, Sakura hung up and turned to Li and Touya who were red-faced and massaging their ears, and Yukito and Kero, who were eating sweets.

"They're coming over and will be here two days from today. It's going to be great!"

"Yeah, great…" said Li and Touya sarcastically, which Sakura didn't pick up.

"Some things never change," said Yukito.

To be continued…


End file.
